Dark Lovers
by SoFire
Summary: Arachne X Kira fic. Don't know what to do with later chapters. Reviews more than welcome. PLEASE read the setting before the story or any reviews, it's important that you understand i'm going at this relationship from a totally diffrent viewpoint.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of it's characters. This is a FanFic and in no way part of the actual story or plot.**

I Do Wish I Owned Kira Though!

_Setting: Arachne is a WOMAN in this story. I know in the manga and the OAV Arachne is just a cross dressing man.. a very good looking crossing dressing man that talks very much like a woman. But in this story Arachne finally gets his/her wish. Arachne is PURE WOMAN. And Kira and Arachne finally got hooked up. We all saw the tension.. whether Kira wanted to admit it or no... when they were smoking that cigarette in the OAV... we all knew right then, that they wanted each other, BAD. But Kira says he's not gay.. Oh boo-hoo cry me a river.. v.v Hell, i'd get a sex change for him if I was a guy! Luckily, i'm not. . Anyways... On with the story! >.>_

She'd been waiting for him for awhile now. Where the hell had he been? He'd promised to meet her over an hour ago and he was just now showing up? She sighed and shook her head silently, a annoyed look on her face. Arachne had fallen hard for Kira. She hadn't known it at the time or she would have tried to stop herself. She couldn't love Kira the way he needed to be loved. He needed someone to please him in all those dark ways, and she couldn't do that. She'd told him after she'd relized it really was love. He had listened quietly and finally smiled and told her the feeling was mutual. She hadn't believed him though, and now, three months later they were still together.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She knew it'd end sometime. It was far too good to be true. She lifted her slender hand to push a stray lock of bright red hair from her face. She'd actually made love to him.. after the first week. She remembered everything, sealed it away to memory. He was perfect.. too perfect. She didn't want to lose him. But, it was inevitable that she would. Here he was now, his dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.. smiling at her in his wolfish way. God she loved him so much. Kurai didn't like it, she kept telling her she was setting herself up for heartache and pain, she didn't listen.

When he held her close, he was all she could think about. She loved him, and that was all she knew. He held his arms out for her and she walked willingly into his embrace. He held her close to his hard firm chest. God, she was so in love it made her stomache flutter. She closed her green eyes and held onto his chest, like the world was dropping out from under her. It felt like it was, but she couldn't tell. Those eyes had her trapped in their deadly snare.

He had on his black shirt and brown trench coat, and that necklace.. the one that held the source of his power, his main form of protection. She gently ran her fingers over it and smiled. "Kira.. I don't want you to leave me.. ever." She made that very direct.. She didn't care though, because it was the truth, she didn't want him to leave.

He smiled again and kissed her softly. "Never, Arachne, never will I leave you."

She knew he ment it.. but what if he couldn't stop it from happening? What if he died one day? Lost that necklace and died? Well, she'd just have to follow him to hell, wouldn't she?

It wasn't as if she'd never been to hell before. She'd lived there for most of her life. She slipped loose of his embrace and tossed that firey mane over her shoulder, those green eyes sparkleing as she sighed. She knew he was looking at her, she could feel those brown eyes on her body, like fire raking over her flesh. She wasn't immune to his charm, never had been. She wasn't foolish enough to admit she wasn't.

The gentle sound of the rain begining to fall was as glorious to her ears as the church bells chiming away the hours. She turned to him, to watch those brown eyes light up with love. How she wanted to pull him near and kiss away all his thoughts, leaving only her. The rain was trickling in little streams down his face, it made him look rougeishly handsome. She couldn't stand it, she drew him near and lifted her head to kiss him, painfully sweet. He reacted acourdingly, sucking gently on her tounge. She felt the ground give way as she lifted her arms around his neck. Death could come, and she wouldn't budge from his arms. The ruby ring on her ring finger glistened in the lamplight. The rain trickleing against the red ruby hue.

They were to be married soon, and already she was carrying his seed within her womb. God bless the child, he had a handsome rouge for a father. She clung to him so tightly that she feared he might not be able to draw breath, so she loosened her hold, only a little though.

He finally slipped from her and picked her up, looking into those beautiful green eyes."Archane, my own, my love.. I'll never stop trying to make you happy, I swear it." He kissed her then, ever so gently.

Could this be the beginning of a happy tale or the sad ending of something barely begun?


End file.
